


MISSING?

by A55hole69



Series: The Great Adventures of Roman and the Avengers [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angry Steve Rogers, Car Accidents, Death, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Hydra (Marvel), Knives, Murder, Protective Siblings, Pym Particles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: "You ignorant bitch, I've been looking for you everywhere for weeks. You could've been dead in a ditch somewhere. Why didn't you tell me where you were? I talked to Fury about you, Fury. Do you even know how bad it is when I have to do that? It was so weird. You had me so worried, I haven't slept in three days."
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Great Adventures of Roman and the Avengers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471691
Kudos: 26





	MISSING?

Tony was worried about his sister. He hadn't seen or heard from Roman in almost three weeks, usually she would check in if she had work with the CIA or SHIELD, but nothing. He had Jarvis look for her and he came up with nothing after a week and was currently still looking. Tony didn't know what to do, he was stressing out, he hadn't slept in some time and he didn't know how much longer he could keep it together for.

The meeting that Fury held with him, Nat, Steve, Bucky and Clint, wasn't helping the problem. He asked Amanda and the girls if they knew where she was, which caused a lot of them to go into a panic as they had no idea she was gone. He even went to her house, only to find Lily there taking care of the dogs, even she didn't know where the hell Roman was.

Tony sighed and sat in a corner of the room, waiting with the others in silence for Fury to come and tell them what he wanted. The door opened and in walked the one eyed bastard with his signature scowl on his face. 

"I see that you're all here, let's begin." He slid a file on the desk in the middle of the room, "This is your target, his name is classified information. You can search for it but this man does not exist anywhere. He is a SHIELD informant in need of extraction from Russia. He has valuable information we need." 

"Why is this our mission? Why not send someone from SHIELD? This hardly seems like an end of the world situation." Tony asked the man.

"The reason I gave you this mission, is to infiltrate a Hydra base, I don't fully trust anyone at SHIELD with this mission. It has been rumoured that the bastards are working on biological weapons, they plan to take out the part of the population that refuses to join them." 

Tony picked up the file and flicked through the pages, "Why are all of these pages redacted? I think we ought to know the kind of man we are saving." 

"Tony, he's helping us stop Hydra, I think we can trust him." Steve answered for Fury.

Sometimes Tony envied Steve's optimism, but not today. There were too many questions to be asked. The man they were supposed to save was a mystery, the only thing they knew about him was what he looked like. Before he could ask any more questions Steve cut him off and accepted the mission. 

"One more thing, you guys have to go on plain clothes, no gear for this one. We don't need this to be on the news, this is a covert operation. Anyone outside of this room can't know anything about this mission. Understand?" 

Everyone nodded. 

Fury nodded, "Good. Roman was supposed to be here as well, but I can't get a hold of her. Have any of you talked to her in the past month?" 

This made Tony panic even more. The fact that Fury, who seemed to know every thing about Roman and always knew what she was up to, didn't know where his sister was made him worry even more.

"No, I haven't heard from her since Carolina's funeral, neither have the girls. I tried to talk to Ross but he isn't answering any of my calls."

Fury nodded, "I'll see what I can find."

*

*

This mission was way too easy. While Tony sat in the passenger seat of their van, the rest of the team secretly escorted the man from his luxury hotel through the service door. There was no fight, no enemy, nothing. The worst thing about this mission was how cold it was, Tony wore four different coats and was still freezing.

They finally came out holding a short, fat man. He wore a black and white suit and large, thick glasses. They pushed him into the van and got in themselves, slamming all the doors shut and making Tony flinch. Tony seriously didn't understand why he was there, they didn't need him for anything, he just sat in the van freezing his ass off, while everyone else did the mission. He put his arms around himself, while Clint drove in silence. 

Suddenly, a sleek black motorbike cut in front of them, almost making Clint run off the road. When the van steadied, Tony got a look at the rider. The helmet was black, even the visor, so he couldn't make out any facial features. They wore all black, a black coat with fur on the inside and a yellow horizontal stripe on the bottom of it. Black pants and black combat boots, with black leather gloves on.

There was something weird about the rider, he didn't know why. Their coat blew up in the wind and he caught sight of two large guns of some kind on either side of the rider in a holster. There was also a very large knife in a sheath on their back.

He waved it off as nothing, they were in Russia, this was not the weirdest thing he had seen here. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. The road they had to take to get of the main road was coming up. The rider sped up and made the same turn and soon disappeared.

"This is too easy. Right? Please don't tell me I'm the only one thinking that. Fury said this was an Avengers level threat and nothing has happened so far. Something's off. Right?" Tony just couldn't ignore the pit in his stomach.

"Let's not jinx it, Tones. Let's just try to make it out of Russia before anything happens." Steve encouraged. Tony looked back at the scientist, who avoided all the contact. The man was sweating, even though it was negative twenty degrees.

"Tony's right, something's wrong I can feel it. Be on the look out." Natasha agreed with the billionaire and Clint nodded along. 

Out of nowhere, there was a loud bang and one of their front tires popped. The impact sent the van off the road. Another loud bang and the other front tire popped, making the van flip into the forest area surrounding them. It rolled a couple times before coming to a stop. 

On the way down, Clint hit his head and was knocked unconscious, Tony hurt his left shoulder and Bucky's head was bleeding. Steve burst out of the back of the van and crawled out of it, he groaned and collapsed onto the ground holding his right side. There was a click of a gun which made him open his eyes immediately.

Tony got out next and found himself surrounded by at least thirty Hydra agents. They were shouting something in Russian at him, at all of them. Tony turned to see the rest of the team, except Clint and their target, surrounded as well. These guys were very well informed, someone had to have tipped them off. 

One of them were talking to Tony and smiling with a creepy smile, Tony didn't know what the hell he was saying, but when he cocked his gun and aimed it at Tony's chest, he got the message. 

Tony tapped his watch and his gauntlet formed in his hand, he could hear the whine of the gauntlet and was ready to fire when suddenly, the agent's face fell and his arms sagged. He fell dead onto the snowy forest ground with a relatively massive hunting knife, buried in his back. 

Everything froze.

Then it was complete chaos. Every agent facing Tony started dropping like flies. This was a good distraction for Steve, Bucky and Nat, who immediately started kicking the shit out of the Nazi bastards. Tony got in a few shots, but he didn't see the person who was helping them at all, he just saw glimpses of a black coat, then nothing. 

Out of nowhere, Tony was grabbed by one of the agents and a gun was put to the billionaire's head. The agent started yelling in Russian and pointing his gun frantically at the trees, like something was going to jump out. A small knife flew out of the bushes and lodged into the arm the man had around Tony's neck, making him let go of Tony and cradle the injured hand. As soon as Tony fell to the ground, three arrows flew out of the trees and lodged into the agent's chest, killing him instantly.

The others were still fighting the remaining agents, there was one of them who was scrambling on the forest floor in the snow looking for the gun he dropped. He found it and aimed it directly at Steve's head and went to pull the trigger. Just then another three arrows flew out of the same spot and penetrated the agent's eye sockets. 

Bucky took down the last agent and the four of them stood there panting. Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees, making Nat cock her guns, and Steve tensed up getting ready. Instead of more agents, a very familiar face popped out of the bushes smiling like a mad man.

It was Roman. At first, she shouted out something in Russian and then corrected herself. 

"Sorry about that. I've been here far too long. What are you guys doing here? You guys in a mission or something?"

Tony wanted to be angry at her but he couldn't, all he did was hug her and bury his face into her neck. "Oh my God, you asshole. I was so worried. Why the hell would you disappear like that and not tell me?" 

"Ross asked for my help." One of Tony fingers touched her neck and Roman flinched, "Jesus fucking Christ. Why are your hands so cold?" She immediately peeled off the giant black fur coat she was wearing and put it on Tony. 

"Don't you need it?" 

"Not as much as you do." Roman straightened out the yellow t-shirt she was wearing under the coat and looked at the others, "What's up guys?" 

A van door opened and their unnamed target got out. As soon as Roman saw his face, she pulled out a gun and unloaded the clip into the man's chest. Steve tried to grab the gun from her and ended up getting choke slammed into the snow.

"What the fuck, Roman?!" Tony yelled.

"I'll explain when we get out of here." She walked toward the driver's seat of the upside down van and pulled the mangled door off its hinges, surprising the rest of the team. 

"Since when could you do that?" Steve asked. Roman ignored him and pulled an unconscious Clint out of the van, slinging him over her shoulder as if he weighed nothing.

"This is no time for stupid questions." She walked off with Tony following while the others stood back in hesitation. Roman looked back at them and snapped her fingers, "Today please. We don't need anymore Nazis finding us here." 

Bucky, Nat and Steve all exchanged looks and followed the siblings. 

*

*

Roman lead them to a fairly large cottage, hidden in the trees a few miles away from where they left. "I was going to take on Hydra by myself, but Anton back there kept making it very hard for me to do so. Then I had a genius idea, Nick is very gullible and so are you guys. As soon as I heard that he was being transported to America, I started planning everything. I killed the original people that were supposed to pick him up, and I realised they all had a very striking resemblance to you guys, so..."

Roman trailed off. 

Tony was used to this by now so he didn't even bat an eye, but Steve was pissed, "You seriously risked our lives so that you could kill one man?"

"Course not. I would never risk Tony's life, I would die before I intentionally let something happen to him. You guys on the other hand, I'm not so sure." Roman adjusted Clint on her shoulder and turned to meet their gazes. "I brought you guys down here so you can help me kill some Nazis, but judging by some of the injuries in going to have to sort you guys out before we do anything. What do you say? Help me finish my mission and I promise not to do this again for the rest of the year."

"It's the fifteenth of December." Natasha pointed out.

Roman shrugged, "A promise is a promise." 

Bucky sighed, "Sure, whatever. Where do you want us?"

*

*

"This is a horrible plan." Steve muttered under his breath as he crept through the empty halls of the Hydra base.

The coms beeped and Tony's voice rang through, "I would like to point out that seventy five percent of this plan is yours." 

"I didn't think any of you would take me seriously. Walk through their front doors? It might have worked for the war, but I was mourning my best friend and I lost my will to live. Right now I want to live. I don't even have my shield." 

Steve came to the end of the hall and planted a device on the wall, as soon as it beeped and flashed blue, it stunk into the wall and disappeared from the naked eye. 

"I'm in. You have sixteen seconds to hide, someone's coming." Roman warned him. She was in the control room with Tony, watching the rest of the team. Tony was just collecting information and since he didn't have his suit, just the gauntlet, she stayed to make sure he didn't die. Also to watch the other four, but it was mostly for Tony's sake.

"Clint, two guards coming at your six o'clock." Roman glanced at Tony for a moment before going back to the monitors, "How far are you with the hacking?"

"Just a few more minutes." 

"You can move now Steve, down the corridor, turn left. You should meet Bucky somewhere around that area." She sat back in the chair and sighed heavily, "I thought this would be more fun."

"You're the one who chose to come up here with me." 

"I'm not talking about that. With all the trouble I had getting into this place, I would have thought they would be doing something fun, like human experiments or, biochemical weapons, or something. But robots? Unoriginal, it has been done and tried many times and frankly, I am very disappointed." Tony huffed, not at all surprised by his sister's words.

Roman looked at the monitors again and sighed, "Fuck. How much longer? We have incoming." There were four guys making their way toward the room they currently occupied.

"How much time do we have?"

"About a minute." Roman stood up from the chair.

"I need more time, you have to take care of them." Tony answered.

Roman groaned and pulled out her gun, screwing on a silencer. She moved carefully toward the door, stepping over the two dead guys on the floor. She raised the gun and held her finger by the trigger, preparing for the door to open. The doors slid open and the guys were joking around in Russian, as soon as they saw her they rushed to pull their weapons but they were far too late. Roman shot each of them twice in the head so fast that they were all dead by the time the first guy hit the ground.

Roman dragged each of their bodies into the room and dumped them next to the other three bodies laying in the corner. She walked back to her place at the monitors, "Hurry up Anthony." 

"Perfection is never to be rushed, Ashley." Roman's head spun around when he said the name. Tony knew that calling her by her real name made her have bad memories. This was a much better alternative to rile her up.

"Who the hell is Ashley?" Bucky asked.

"None of your goddamned business." Roman turned back to the monitors and growled.

"It's her middle name, she hates it about as much as her real name." 

"Enough. Bucky, twelve o'clock." 

"Thanks." She watched him hide behind some wooden crates. Two agents, both male, started making out against the wall opposite Bucky. Roman snorted, "Help me please. Please Roman, oh god, don't let me witness this."

Roman laughed, "Not even I'm that wicked. Hang on one second." She picked up the radio that sat on the desk next to her. She switched it to the correct channel and cleared her throat. Tony stopped typing when his sister spat something out in fluent Russian, accent and everything, in a deep rough voice. He watched as the agents separated immediately and ran off somewhere with a look of fear and shame on their faces.

"What did you just say?"

"You don't need to know, finish the thing." 

"Thanks, but there was no reason for you to call them the 'f' word." Bucky chimed in.

Roman hummed, "You got out didn't you? Not like I meant it, that would be insanely hypocritical as I enjoy the occasional fuck with a woman." 

Tony groaned, "We already know that, you didn't need to say any of that."

Roman ignored him, "Nat and Clint, you're going to meet each other at the next corner. Get the hell out. Bucky and Steve, how have you two not met yet, did one of you take a detour?" 

"I accidentally turned right instead of left, sorry about that." Steve answered. Roman sighed.

"That's okay, it's fine. Just get out. You have approximately three minutes, till this thing blows, thirty seconds until it's dark." Roman got up and walked over to the electrical panel - that these idiots thought was a good idea to put up here, not to complain though, it made their jobs easier - she opened it up, "Tony you have twenty seconds." 

"And done, we have everything." Tony pulled out the cables he attached to Hydra's mainframe and stuffed them into his messenger bag. Roman nodded and grabbed all of the wires and pulled them out with her bare hands. He watched on in worry as she absorbed the energy, the bolts rushing through her arm. Roman groaned, her eyes glowed an electric blue her skin lighting up with a golden hue. 

She let go when the lights went out and the door flew open. Roman breathed heavily and held her hands up to her face, "Okay, let's go." She grabbed Tony and hugged him to her chest, "Keep your eyes closed, I don't need you puking on me again."

"I was nine years old and it only happened once." Tony muttered as he wrapped his arms around her. Roman hummed and cradled his head. Her eyes glowed golden and a gold light surrounded them both. 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and let the strangely cold but warm feeling rush through his body. Even though Roman did this quite often when they were younger, Tony would never get used to that feeling. There was a jolt and suddenly everything felt freezing cold. He could feel the snow under his feet, Tony took a chance and opened one of his eyes, sighing in relief when he saw they were outside.

Roman let him go and tapped the coms, "Are all of you guys out?" 

"Yes, I can see you and Tony." Clint answered first, meaning Nat was out as well.

"Steve and I just got out, we ran into some trouble." 

"And all of the agents are still inside right?" Roman asked, which made Tony frown at the question.

"Why is that important?" He asked.

"We don't see any, the ones on the roof ran inside when the electricity went out." Nat answered. 

"Good." Roman looked at her watch where it read fifteen seconds, "That's good."

"Answer my question Roman." Tony demanded. Roman held up her finger, telling him to wait.

"Three, two, one." Her watch beeped rapidly and she pressed a button.

Tony was expecting a massive explosion, he even ducked for cover, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation. When he didn't hear any of that, he looked up in confusion.

Roman looked down at him like he was crazy, "Do you actually think I would blow up a building and stand so close to it? First of all, that would not be good for the environment. Secondly, it's not as cool as this." 

Tony looked toward the building and almost choked in shock when he noticed it wasn't there anymore, "What the fuck? Where did it go?" 

Roman smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "Come on!" She ran off, leading him toward the centre of the large, snowy, empty space. She saw the other four running toward the middle as well. She stopped in the dead centre, where there was a mini version of the building they just escaped.

"What the hell?" Bucky exclaimed.

Tony gaped at it in wonder, "When did you come across this tech? How did you even achieve something like this? You just shrunk an entire building, filled with people. This is fascinating."

"I stole Pym particles from Hank Pym and replicated them a couple years ago. Wasn't very hard. The man thinks he's a genius, I figured out the formula in like six hours. I had to read so many atom and shrinky thingy books." Roman picked up the building to show it to the others.

"That's so cool." Clint whispered.

"Yes, it is." Roman suddenly dropped the building and stomped on it, destroying it. She stopped for a second and pulled a small bottle of vodka out of her pocket along with a lighter. Roman poured the entire bottle on the remains of the building and lit it on fire. "I feel like that should do it."


End file.
